kate_danielsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Daniels
The main protagonist of the series, Kate is the POV that main story told from. As the story progresses Kate goes from being a low-level Merc , to an Agent of the Order , to being the Consort of the Pack . Appearance Kate is described as looking exotic with dark brown hair, slightly-elongated almond-shaped dark brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She's tall for a woman at 5’7″ with a lean-muscular build with numerous scars from a lifetime of fighting and a tattoo of a Raven holding a bloody sword with words Dar Vorona (Raven’s Gift in Russian) on her left shoulder. Personality Kate is a very straight forward upbeat person who loves a good fight, being a smart mouth, and helping others in need. Due to her harsh childhood she is very reserved and has a hard time accepting friends. Though once accepted, she is very protective of them. She has a problem with authority figures and hates being one even more so. She has a very unbiased outlook - judging others based on their own actions. In spite of her upbeat personality, Kate has a very cruel and sadistic side to her that manifests when she becomes too engrossed in a fight or when someone she cares for is severely injured or killed. She is not proud of this side of herself, but thinks it is to much a part of her to let go. One of Kate's more defining characteristics is her sarcastic (if slightly off-color at times) humor. Kate often responds to threats with extreme sarcasm. Biography Shortly after she was conceived her father Roland decided he could not let her be born fearing what she might become. Her mother then fled with her adoptive father Voron to save her. Not long after or shortly before she was born Roland found them, knowing Voron stood a better chance of surviving Kates' mother stayed behind to give Voron and Kate more time to escape dying in the process. When she two years old Voron took her to visit Evdokia , then again when she was four then every few months tell she was seven. In between visits Voron trained Kate how to fight and survive. Much of was harsh and unpleasant. One of the methods he used was leaving Kate in the forest with nothing but a knife and canteen, while another was hunt feral dogs with a knife. When she was ten Voron hired a street thug to kill her only for Kate to kill him instead. Afterwords Voron and Kate traveled the Americas. During their travels Kate fought in various tournaments and studied under various masters one of which was in Oklahoma. At eleven Kate learned the Dubal ritual from an Arabic woman. When she was twelve Kate won a Guatemalan bare-knuckle boxing tournament. The other competitors were boys some as old as sixteen. She also learned her first two Power Words at this age and almost died mastering them. Fought in her first fighting arena called Hoyo de Sangre at thirteen in Peru. Won a citywide sword tourney at fourteen. Killed her last opponent in thirty seconds causing the locals to give her the name "pequena assassina"(little killer). Later that year she beat Voron in a sparing match. For the next year Voron and Kate traveled back to Savannah, stopping in Cuba then Maimi. Shortly after arriving when Kate was fifteen Hugh d’Ambray found Voron and killed him. When Kate returned Voron was bloated and still had a sword in his hand. Greg Feldman took over her guardianship shortly after. When Kate was seventeen, she met a student wizard named Derin . He was her first time. Greg warned Kate that Derin would try to use her to gain the power and prestige he craved once he figured out how powerful she was. He warns her that forming a relationship with someone weak was a liability, but one with someone powerful was dangerous due to the threat of exposure or manipulation. Two days later, after Kate ignored Greg, Derin asked for a favor, just as Greg predicted. Kate sent him on an errand and called Greg to help her eradicate any trace of her from the apartment. Afterward she left for the Order’s Academy. When she was nineteen she left the Order's Academy before swearing her vows and joined the Mercenary Guild. Shortly after joining in the third job for the Guild, Kate along with twenty-three other mercs went to storm the Buchanan compound. They managed to kill Buchanan's followers but Buchanan himself got away. While fighting the Franklin Hydra when she was twenty-one Kate met Jim after he saved her from drowning. Synopsis Questionable Client MAGIC BITES MAGIC BURNS MAGIC STRIKES MAGIC BLEEDS MAGIC SLAYS MAGIC RISES MAGIC BREAKS Powers and Abilities Having been trained since she could walk Kate is a very skilled fighter. Magic Kate has trained in a wide variety of magics. She has learn basic magic from both the Witches and the Mages, knows a little of Native American rituals, is highly skilled in Wards, has thorough knowledge of herbology and know the most basic Med-Magics. Power Words The language of power; ancient, and primal. The Power Words command the raw magic itself. Aarh-Stop Ahissa-Flee Amahe-Obey Dair-Release Hesaad-Mine Osanda-Kneel Senehe-Protect Tervan-Kill Ud-Die Swordplay Kate's primary skill having learned how to use a blade since she could walk. Kate has an in-depth knowledge of swords from a wide array of cultures and has handled a great many of them. Her preferred sword however is the sabre, especially her personal sabre Slayer and later Sarrat. Hand-to-Hand Combat Kate's skill in hand-to-hand combat is second only to her swordplay. In spite of having regular human limits most of her shape-shifters friends(who have several advantages over her) are afraid of being hit by her and can even spar with Curran (the strongest shape-shifter in the Pack) on a fairly even ground. Speed While not being able to sprint as fast or as long as a shape-shifter, Kate's reflexes alarming fast. Barabas a weremongoose who can keep track of a striking cobra has stated that when Kate swings her sword he can't see it. Intellect Though her straight forwardness makes her seem simple at times Kate is well versed in various mythologies such as most western, some Russian and is especially versed in Jewish mysticism. Another by-product of her childhood is her analytical eye. At any given time Kate can keep an almost systematic awareness of her environment for cataloging every escape route, places for cover and other smaller details (such as how many people are in the immediate vicinity, what their coloring is, what their build is, how far apart from one another. etc.) within seconds of seeing the layout. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Browse